pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 April 2016
02:33 ? 02:33 Wanna go on the Minecraft Creation Wiki? 02:33 k 02:33 Make stuff 02:33 Hello 02:33 hi 02:34 link 02:34 http://minecraftcreator.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft_Creator_Wikia 02:34 Imma make a nether block 02:41 Yes 03:26 Hola! Amiga! 03:30 hi 03:30 excuse you i am no amiga 03:31 I was talking to Ma Luissa 03:31 He's Mexican 03:31 and I can speak spanish though 03:32 Anyways: 03:32 User blog:Mister Stay Puft/Newspaper Lawn: Issue 1 12:42 On a Tuesday... 12:42 IN WHICH I WONT BE HERE 12:42 ... 12:42 Ha suckers I don't have school 12:42 what? 12:43 (rageface) 12:43 I have work.. 12:43 someone asked for mods 12:43 Me 12:43 why 12:43 I need people 12:34 (facepalm) 12:34 Is Captain Obvious some superhero? 12:34 (kappa) 12:34 kappa 12:34 bored 12:35 wb 12:35 I swear Naren if you freak out 12:35 GT3!!!! 12:35 (facepalm) 12:36 hi 12:36 DJ 12:36 We had few problems 12:36 looks its gt3 12:36 (yds) 12:36 MSP 12:36 GT3 12:36 Gupp interview! 12:36 Just came 12:36 ON CHAT 12:36 and left 12:36 and then left 12:36 dude 12:36 Damnit 12:36 GT3 was on like a couple weeks ago 12:36 But he didn't say anything 12:37 so whatevs 12:37 GT3!!! 12:37 COme 12:37 MSP 12:37 I need this for an interview 12:37 Needs you 12:37 omg 12:37 you know what Naren- 12:38 Where's Gt3? 12:38 He's not responding 12:38 And DJ 12:38 btw Guppie, someone beat your edit record (troll) 12:39 OHHHHHHHHHHHH 12:39 EVen I did 12:39 cant see anythingg 12:39 hi gupp 12:39 I have more than 7,000 edits 12:40 Sup, guys. 12:40 and DJ has more than 8,000 12:40 DJ 12:40 You there? 12:40 Which anniversary is it 12:40 1st 12:40 is it the 5th 12:40 For me 12:40 I missed my own anniversary 12:40 I missed my 1 year anniversary 12:41 nobodsy on wikia celebrated my birthday when I told people ;-; 12:41 *nobody 12:41 when was your bday 12:41 Yeah it's the 5th 12:41 GT3 12:41 Have fun 12:41 3rd 12:42 omg 12:42 Im an idiot 12:42 PVZ Anniversary is 5TH 12:42 of april 12:42 3rd o' april is my birthday :P 12:42 you guys are talking about this wikis anniversary 12:42 GT3 12:42 which is on a Monday..... 12:42 !mods 12:42 On a Tuesday... 12:42 IN WHICH I WONT BE HERE 12:42 ... 12:42 Ha suckers I don't have school 12:42 what? 12:43 (rageface) 12:43 I have work.. 12:43 someone asked for mods 12:43 Me 12:43 why 12:43 why? 12:43 To talk with me 12:43 dangit 12:43 ? 12:43 DJ 12:43 thats an invalid use of the mods command 12:43 I will be away again 12:43 i never had a chance to talk to gt3 12:43 (yds) 12:43 well 12:43 DJ 12:43 he didn't talk to anybody 12:43 Remember 12:43 so 12:44 ik 12:44 Vine O' Lord 12:44 PM 12:44 sorry 12:44 i quit 12:44 of vin o lord 12:44 WHY? 12:44 GT3 12:44 You quit Vine O' Lord because of GT3 12:45 Wow. -_- 12:45 no 12:45 animation 12:45 Animation? 12:45 i cab only do that 12:45 Yeah 12:45 Ik 12:45 *can 12:45 this is the only stuff i see 12:45 An important notice regarding ChatTags can be found here 12:45 Chat hacks initialized. 12:45 To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. 12:45 You are now away. 12:45 GT3's back 12:45 GT3 12:45 pm 12:45 Refresh if you can see 12:45 Well that aint good @GT3 12:46 GT3, tingnan mo nung pm mo (pordon me for the language) 12:46 It's about the founder 12:47 Geez language DJ 12:47 your my only hope 12:47 lol 12:47 there may be children here 12:47 English: look at your pm 12:47 XD 12:47 lost in translation 12:47 It's about the founder 12:47 STAND BY: PROJECT GOING ON 12:47 I need you 12:48 WHo? 12:48 Your my only hope GT3 12:48 im reading chat through the chat logs 12:48 and like i said, i can't see anything 12:48 but 12:48 An important notice regarding ChatTags can be found here 12:48 Chat hacks initialized. 12:48 To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. 12:48 You are now away. 12:48 Lol 12:48 oh 12:48 well 12:48 Look at your pm 12:48 can you see it? 12:48 If you do 12:48 He can't @dj 12:48 dangit 12:48 well 12:49 I have to ask it right away 12:49 dj keep updating chat logs, its our only hope to talk to him, or the other way around 12:49 just please don't read my message 12:49 I'm gonna keep listening 12:49 s 12:49 there may be a hot scoop here 12:49 anyways does Jelo lives in metro manila? 12:49 MSP 12:49 Here's a scoop 12:50 CC going viral 12:50 What's CC 12:50 N64 12:50 ? 12:50 oh right my bad 12:50 Yeah I feel sorry for him 12:50 can I swap plants 12:50 Not gonna go out and write about it 12:50 Um 12:50 becuz I have an idea for ID:6 12:50 later 12:50 I gtg 12:50 cya 12:50 cya den 12:50 Gt3 12:50 cya 12:50 *Gtg 12:51 said by TNC 12:51 TNC? 12:51 Oh 12:51 The Nintendo Captain 12:51 DJ 12:51 yeah? 12:51 I would be better 12:51 if you do the trailer now. 12:51 Cuz I gave the scenes 12:51 I will 12:51 k 12:52 BTW 12:52 hmmmmm 12:52 Write In Theatres November 11 12:52 yea i think zj lives in mm 12:52 but im not sure 12:52 @DJ 12:52 but stalking him back then 12:52 yea i think he does 12:52 but do you know his real name? 12:52 in facebook 12:52 wuytt 12:52 anyways Naren as long as you'll let me post it on my channel 12:53 yeah 12:53 Just the trialer though 12:53 nOt the movie 12:53 becuz 12:53 I have a channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3BkJnGjF0Wl8EjZfdkBvzw 12:53 It's in theaters 12:53 i know, but i won't tell 12:53 no actually i forgot 12:54 omg... 12:54 c'mon i'm trying to find out if he really is my cousin 12:54 I was just about to post on chat guppie replied on a thread 12:54 then I went on chat 12:54 and saw Guppie 12:54 wuut? 12:54 (pea) /-\ (pea) 12:54 because i have a cousin name Jelo who was born on November 8, 2002 12:54 is this a 12:54 another one 12:54 I thought guppie was gone! 12:54 (troll) 12:55 No 12:55 he can't see the chat 12:55 oh 12:55 but the chatlogs 12:55 i'll keep updating it 12:55 DJ 12:55 Thx 12:55 No prob 12:55 but wait 12:55 pm 12:55 Yeah? 12:55 Ok 12:56 not him 12:56 Rose Bulb#comm-312080 12:56 zj's definitely older 12:56 . 12:56 oh 12:56 :/ 12:57 like or die 12:57 Rose Bulb 12:57 also 12:57 nah or nah 12:58 you can clearly see here that he was born on november 3 12:58 dangit 12:58 Hi\ 12:58 hi 12:59 hi 12:59 you greeted Zj a hapy birthday on November 8th 2014 2 years ago 12:59 truu 12:59 let me look at it again 01:00 User blog:Guppie the Third/Wish our founder a happy birthday 01:00 Here 01:00 so why can guppie only see chatlogs? 01:00 he can't see the chat 01:00 hey guppie 01:00 omg 01:00 User:J192 01:01 tell him what you can only see 01:01 chatlogs? 01:01 look at my contributions 01:01 that's what i meant 01:01 ask him if he remembers me 01:02 An important notice regarding ChatTags can be found here 01:02 Chat hacks initialized. 01:02 To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. 01:02 ^^^^ 01:02 Gupps then reload 01:02 refresh 01:03 Or go on mobile 01:03 Use a different browser 01:03 >:( 01:03 turn your computer off, then back off again 01:03 oldest trick in the book :P @Matty 01:03 dont have another browser on this one 01:04 and im too lazy to install one 01:04 Also N64 can i switch the plant? 01:04 01:04 you should just ask your cousin instead 01:05 yea i remember you, matty 01:05 hai 01:05 i already ask him 01:05 hai 01:05 Orb 01:05 he said how did you know? 01:05 GT3 01:05 you probs don't remember me, i joined on June 5th 01:05 Do you remember me? 01:06 but i don't think he's telling the truth 01:06 Damn 01:06 i thought ZJ was older 01:06 i am not ban yet 01:06 though im not sure 01:06 hahhahaha 01:06 hai orb 01:06 ha 01:06 ha 01:06 ha 01:06 ha 01:06 ha 01:06 i can't see chat 01:06 leave the chat 01:06 only through chatlogs 01:07 also does he do maths 01:07 Anyone with snapdragon in there name is sockpuppet? K 01:07 um... 01:07 i don't know 01:07 ohh look it's that guy 01:08 Don't say that GT3 01:08 i really don't know much to my 4th cousins apart from the other one who became my classmate 01:08 that 01:08 i said it naren 01:09 Yo 01:09 Dude 01:09 He's already suffering 2016 04 10